Reincarnation
by LeoValdezIsABabe
Summary: What if they met before he blew up New Rome? What if all that animosity was actually something that was there prior to them meeting? What if it happened in previous lives? Leyna


Leyna (reincarnation)

*Reyna's P. O. V.

I was pacing around the cave. The one cave that everyone in my tribe mates in. It overlooks the closest flow of water to our settlement. Across the river and beyond were gray trails coming from the ground, going up beyond the fluff in the sky.

Everyone knew it was the _other_ tribe. No one crossed the river and the closest we get is...well now. When someone finds a mate. My mother says that my soon to be mate is a good match for me. Very strong and a good warrior. And when everyone in your tribe has been at war with the _other_ tribe for as long as the sun has been rising warriors are good. I slowly walked farther in the cave.

Who would it be? My tribe was fairly big since there have been no deaths last years.

Has he been alive the close to the same amount of winters as me? Most males with that amount of winters must prove themselves before they are given mates.

Maybe it's Wolf Tamer. He is strong and has killed several _others_. His hair is the same color as the grains we gather every summer and eyes the color of clear water. He would make a good mate and he is only 9 winters longer. And since my mother is the leader of our tribe, I must be able to bare healthy females to carry on our role in the tribe. Wolf Tamer would be the best choice for me.

Little rocks tumbling down the cave slopes alerted me to something walking towards the cave. I sat with my head held high as a person shape blocked light from the cave. It was a male about 15 winters long, with hair the color of wet dirt in springs almost like our plant vines. His hard places were showing too much to mean he was from the same level in the tribe as me. He didn't look like anyone in my tribe, but it had grown, like wolf cubs do in spring so not everyone was known. My mother must have thought him perfect to carry on our family.

If this was who my mother sent to mate me, then I must do as she said. I patted the pile of furs I brought with me and smiled at him. He stood like a shocked deer at the front of the cave, his nut colored eyes looking at mine. I could feel the pounding throughout my body as he slowly sat besides, our eyes never leaving each other. Our eyes were locked together, as if one look could spill all our secrets. I could hear the pounding of my body growing louder with each passing second, when the male pressed his lips against mine.

I felt my eyes grow wide. Was this mating? Have I bonded myself to him forever?

The male pressed his lips together and I watched in fascination. He glanced in my direction, and pressed his lips against each other again. I wanted them on my lips again. If this was mating it was nothing like what my mother spoke about. I slowly leaned forwards and brushed my lips against his. It felt like the warmth from a fire was building in my stomach and I pulled the male closer. He slowly ran his hands through my hair and we pulled each other closer, sitting on each other almost.

Suddenly he was flying across the cave. I could feel myself reaching for him, this young male with his lips like rabbit fur. Growls of displeasure escaped from my throat as I turned to look at my mate's attacker but I got pushed farther into the cave. My legs were numb and I couldn't move, but I watched as my mate got pushed out the mating cave. A noise that sounded like wolves crying burst out of my throat but I barely heard it. I could only watch as my mate fell down, past the cliff until a quiet splash could be heard. My mate would not survive. A dampness fell down my face and the attacker faced me.

"What would your mother say about this, her own daughter with the _other_ tribe," Wolf Tamer spoke. "Crying over them. They are monsters, not able to talk to each other and with arms and legs they don't need," he slapped me across the face. The water had stopped flowing from my eyes and I looked at him in confusion. My mate? Part of the _other_ tribe? That can't be true, or else he wouldn't be on our side of the river.

Wolf Tamer picked up my leg and dragged me towards the back of the cave. I was still numb and couldn't feel any of the rocks digging into me as he dragged me along. My mate could not be part of the _other _tribe. He was not. It felt like someone shot me in the stomach with an arrow.

Wolf Tamer growled and clawed my legs apart. I looked up at the top of the cave and felt a pain unlike any other coming from between my legs. Water dripped down my face but I didn't make a sound. Wolf Tamer grunting in my ear and the slap of our skin on each other were the only noises. I floated up above my body, and saw a shapeless thing writhing over another shapeless thing. I imagined my true mate, with his nut colored eyes and hair and lips like rabbit fur. He was the one panting in my ear, whispering to me, lying with me afterwards. My breathing became more and more shallow.

Suddenly Wolf Tamer stopped moving. I slammed back down into my body to see him killing me with his eyes, but I did not hide. I am my mother's child and I kept my head high. He laughed, and it froze all the liquids in my body, turning me to ice. He slowly placed his hand on my throat and pushed down while moving again. "I am your mate now, not that _other_," he whispered. Dark spots started appearing, and I tried gasping for air.

Finally there was nothing. My head was cloudy, barely remembering the mating ritual, and my tribe. But I remembered my mate, with his eyes that stared into my eyes gathering all my secrets. Everything started going black again, and he was the last thing I pictured.


End file.
